Angela
by Britnay's a Twilighter
Summary: Angela finds out she's pregnant and was on her way home to tell her boyfriend, Don. When she gets there all she friends is a note. will he come back to her when he finds out the truth? please R&R!
1. The Note

**The Note**

Angela's P.O.V

_Angela,_

_I'm sorry. I can't do this anymore. I can't keep putting you in all my problems, in all that danger. After the attack I realized what I must do. I should never have let you fall in love with me. No scratch that, I should have never moved here to Linwood. I knew coming here was a bad idea. I could smell you from half way across the world. I knew you were here. I should have controlled myself. But I couldn't, till know. The secrecy of me loving you was danger enough. I am writing this letter to say my good-byes. Leaving it at this is what I think is the best for both of us. I will always have you in my heart._

Signed

_Don_

This is the note I found on the kitchen counter when I got home from Megan's house. Tears streamed down my cheeks as I read the note over for a second time. I just couldn't believe he left and know when I needed him most, when I am carrying his child.  
I fall to my knees and cried even harder. The love of my life was gone and it was only because he thought he was protecting me, he thought it was better this way. When for me it wasn't. I didn't care what he was. Who would be coming after us in the future. I loved him and he loved me, which was all that mattered.

If he only knew about me being pregnant. I don't think he would have left then. But it is too late. He's gone and there is nothing I can do. My cell phone starts to ring seconds later so I clear my throat, open the phone, and bring it to my ear, "Hello?""

"Hey Angela, did you talk to him yet?" it was Megan. She was asking if I told Don about the baby.

"Oh Megan, he's…he's gone. He left me…me a note saying he thought we…we'd be better off if we went…went separate ways," I started to cry again.

"Wait Angela slow down. What's going on? We're did Don go," she asked?

"I got home, he wasn't here. All I found was this note saying good-bye."

"Oh, my God, did he say why he was leaving?"

"In the letter he wrote me that he didn't want to keep putting me threw all the danger."

"So because one person…well vampire came after you he thought it would be beset to leave you. How stupid can he be? Now how's going to protect you and the baby," she screamed?

* * *

**SO HERE IS THE FIRST CHAPTER HOPE YOU LIKED IT.....PLEASE REVIEW IT!**


	2. The Reason

**Reasons**

Dons P.O.V

I made it sixty-seven miles from Linwood in a matter of three hours. I still had tears in my eyes from the way I left my sweet Angela but I knew it was for the best. I knew it was the right thing to do after the way that vampire attacked her, trying to kill her. And it was all my fault. If I had never gone there and fell in love with her, no vampires would even know she existed. I knew the only way I could protect her was being as far away from her as possible. That's what they wanted anyways. They didn't want me to be with a human. They thought it was wrong.

Thought know she can know live a normal life. Hopefully marry a human, and have children. Were I couldn't give any of that to her. She disserves more than me. She needs to be happy. I knew if I wanted the best for her then I was to be gone, out of her life forever.

As for me I am not meant to be happy. I wasn't meant to love or have children and start a family. I'm technically dead. Me being a night walking, blood sucking, vampire I was meant to kill. So that is what I have to do, kill. Boy I hated that word. I didn't like going after humans. But if I wanted to survive then I have to.

I've been a vampire for nearly 40 years. And I still hated myself. I hated that vampire that killed my parents and then turned me. I was only eighteen at the time. Well technically I'm still eighteen now but I always will be. I will always look that age. Though I now I've been walking on this earth for fifty-eight years now. I was kicked out of my clan only two years after I was turned. Only because I tried killing, Brad, the man who turned me.

I have dark brown hair and right know red eyes. The only reason I say that is because my eyes are always changing colors according to how I feel or what I am doing. Like my eyes are red only when I feel angry, blue would mean relaxed, black when I was feeding, and lots more. It's almost like a mood ring. You can tell what I am feeling only by looking at my eyes. Witch sometimes can be a bad thing. Anyways getting back to me. I'm pretty tall, about 6 ft 8 in. and really fit. Being a vampire in all makes me stronger than any human.

Right now I'm sitting underneath some trees in the woods, wondering how Angela is. I mean she must have read the letter by now. Oh God, she must hate me for not confronting her in person. Though if I did that I would still be there right now. She wouldn't have let me go. So I know I've done the right thing. And with that I pushed all the thoughts of Angela out of my head, got up and kept moving. Hoping to make up some ground before sunrise.

* * *

**COME ON TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! DO YOU LIKE IT BETTER IN ANGELA'S P.O.V OR IN DON'S?  
REVIEW WHAT YOU THINK!**


	3. Chiz

**Chiz**

Angela's P.O.V

I'm just laying in bed now. I skipped dinner and my shower. As soon as I hung up the phone with Megan I just changed into my PJ's and plopped down on my bed, eyes still blurred with tears. There was no reason to take care of myself now that Don was gone. I didn't even care that I was pregnant anymore. Once the baby was born all's I would see was Don, and I didn't want that.

I hear someone knock on the front door seconds later, destroying my Trane of thought. I ignored whoever it was and just turned over on my stomach. I didn't want to speak to anyone, not unless his name was Don and he had an explanation for what he did.

"Angela, please let me in. I know you're in there," said the voice outside the door.

"No, leave me alone," I cried.

"Don't make me dust this door down."

"Please, just go away."

Seconds later I hear the door bust open and footsteps heading towards my room.

"You better not be naked because I'm coming in," it was Chiz, one of Don's friends. I could tell by the deep voice.

He has dark almost like midnight black hair. He's average height and like all vampires very fit. He's nearly over one hundred years old and has scares all over his face. Obviously from past fights he got into.

"Chiz, what are you doing here? I told you to leave me alone," I cried softly.

"I came to talk to you. Megan called me and told me what happened."

"Oh yea, what did she tell you?"

"Angle," Chiz said as he opened the door and walked over to my bed, "I can find him for you, bring him back."

"No, I don't ever want to see him again," I said as fresh tears streamed down my checks.

"But Angela you can't take care of this baby yourself."

I shot up right after he said that, "Megan told you about the baby? Oh my God, I am going to kill her."

"Angela, she was concerned for you. You mustn't get mad at her."

"Chiz, I don't even want this baby. Once it's born I want to give it to the head vampires to take care of. I can't handle a child right now."

"The head vampires won't take it. You're not even supposed to be pregnant. This is the first time since vampires started walking the earth that a vampire child was being born."

"Fine then I will kill it after it is born," I say in a serious tone.

"I know you Angela. You would never kill a child." He just laughed.

"Maybe I've changed," I say as I look down at the floor.

"Angela, do you have any idea what you are saying?"

"Yes I do. And if Don gave up why can't it?"

"Because you have to prove to him that you are stronger."

* * *

**COME ON ALLS YOU HAVE TO DO IS HIT THAT LITTLE GREEN BUTTON! LEAVE A REVIEW PEOPLE!**


	4. A Favor

**A Favor**

"Angela, I am going to find him for you. Bring him back so you guys can talk threw everything. Get back on the same page. And so you can tell him about the baby."

"No, Chiz don't. I told you I never want to see him again."

"Angela, I understand why you feel like this. Yes, he pulled a stupid move without talking to you first but if he comes back you must show him you still care and have love for him."

"But-."

"No Angela. I can see it in your eyes that you still love him so don't tell me anything different.

"You right. I do still love him but. Right know I'm just…just so pissed at him for leaving me like this."

"That's ok, Angela. It is ok to be mad at him. He left you hear alone, unprotected. Your just scared," he paused but continued seconds later, "I will leave tomorrow night. As of right now we need to take you somewhere safe. If word gets out about you being pregnant while I am gone I want someone to be able to protect you."

"But where will I go?"

"Just get dressed. I am going to take you to a friend of mine. I don't think he will mind."

"But-."

"No Angela, no buts. Please just get dressed."

"I was just going to ask you to leave the room," I said with a little giggle.

"Oh, I am terrible sorry. Please forgive me," he said as he left the room and shut the door behind him.

And as soon as he was gone I got out of bed and threw on a pair of blue boot cut jeans with a white empire waist top. I threw my messy hair up into a bun and took of the makeup that ran down my checks.

I was happy that Chiz was here but at the same time I wasn't. I just wanted to be left alone but I am glad he cares so much for me. I mean he doesn't have to. To him I am just another stupid human. I mean when Don first introduced us he didn't really take any notice that I existed but over the past couple of months he grew to like me.

"Are you dressed yet," Chiz asked from the other side of the bedroom door?

"Yes," I replied as I opened it.

"Great then let's go," he said as he pointed to the front door.

When we got outside and over to his red Chevy truck I jump into the passage seat and buckle up.

"So how far does your friend live," I asked after a couple minutes of silence?

"Just two towns over. It should only take fifteen minutes to get there," he replied.

"Are you sure he will let me stay with him?"

"Yes," he said as he looked over at me and gave me a look saying he promised.

The rest of the drive was silent. I just stared out the window thinking of what I was going to say when Don came back. Could I even face him? I still love him but can I trust him not to run away from his fears for a second time? I had no idea. I guess I just had to trust that he wouldn't.

When we reached the house Chiz opened my car door and I got out of the car. We walked up the steps towards the house and I stood behind him as he rang the doorbell. The door opened seconds later.

"Oh, hey old buddy," the man smiled.

"Hey Dick, can we come in I have a favor to ask you," asked Chiz?

* * *

**OOO WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT?**


	5. Dick's House

**Dick's house**

"Sure come on in. you're lucky you came when you did. I was just about to leave," he laughed as he led us to his living room and let us sit down.

"Oh, well then I'll just make this quick," Chiz replied, "I was hoping that Angela could stay with you for a couple of days while I chase after Don?"

"Why what happen to him," he asked with a frown?

"He took off on Angela and she is in danger that is why I asked if she could stay with you until I got back."

"Yea sure, no problem. But what kind of danger are you in," he asked as he looked over at me?

"A vampire came after me a couple of days ago," I replied softly, "Saying I had no right loving a vampire. That something bad was coming."

"Is it because of the child," he asked?

"How…how did you know," I frowned?

"You're getting big around your waist, and your boobs are getting larger as well," he just giggled.

"Oh, well yes," I just said in reply.

"So can she stay here," Chiz asked again?

"Yes, she can stay as long as she needs to," Dick smiled.

"Thank you so much Dick. I'll get back as soon as I can," he said as he stood up, "But I must be leaving now."

And when he was gone Dick took me upstairs to one of the many bedrooms. When we walked inside I found myself inside what looked like a queen's room. The canopy bed was king size with gold sheets hanging down the sides. The bedspread was also gold and puffy, came out into a sort of flare. The pillows were fairly large and looked as comfortable as a cloud. I just wanted to jump onto it and sleep for eternity. The walls are white, looks like it was just painted recently. And the floors are made of polished wood. The dressers looked so fancy. There white, tall, and outlined with gold. I couldn't get over how this room looked. It was just so amazing.

"You can sleep in here," he said with a smile when he saw my jaw drop.

The rest of the house didn't look anything like this. It almost looked like a dump compared to this. I mean the living room couch I was just sitting own had rips in it. And the wall paper all over the house was gone in some places but this…this room was beautiful.

"Why doesn't the rest of the house look like this," I asked as I sat down on the bed. Wow it was so soft.

"I haven't touched this room since I moved here, just never got to it. Didn't really need it, till know anyways. So I'm glad I didn't touch it. I knew it would come to good use someday," he just laughed.

"Well thank you for letting me stay here."

"Oh, it's no problem I would do anything for Chiz. He's like my brother. Well anyways I'm going to go out for about ten minutes but I'll hurry right back. If you get hungry I do have some food in the fridge, as suppressing as that sounds."

"Ok, again thank you so much."

He just smiled and left the room, leaving the door wide open. I moved the covers down and lay on the bed. It was so soft and comfortable. I fell asleep in a matter of minutes.

* * *

****

REVIEW THIS CHAPTER AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF MY STORY SO FA!  
SHOULD I KEEP WRITING IT?  
BECAUSE I'VE ONLY GOT ONE REVIEW SO FA!  
IF I DONT GET ANYMORE THEN I THINK I MIGHT STOP WRITING THIS STORY!  
IF YOU DONT WANT ME TO THEN REVIEW! THATS ALL IT TAKES!


	6. On the news

**

* * *

**

ok so here is the next chapter.

* * *

**Own the News**

I woke up the next morning feeling a whole lot better than I did last night. But I was starving so I quietly headed downstairs and into the kitchen. Opening the fridge, I found cooked chicken, hot dogs, Spaghetti, and a whole bunch of side dishes. Dick was right when he said he had plenty of food which was weird considering vampires don't eat. I grabbed the chicken and some corn putting it into the microwave to heat it up.

"Good morning Angel," said a voice behind me.

I jump out of my skin I got so scared. But when I turned around I realized it was only Dick, "Oh sorry. Good Morning."

"Sorry that I startled you. Did you have a good night's sleep?"

"Yes, that bed was so comfortable. Thank you so much."

"Yea, anyways how far along are you?"

"It's a week today," I replied as I took my food out before the microwave had a change to go off.

"OH wow so like two months pregnant in human reality."

"Yea, I guess," I replied. I honestly had almost forgotten I was pregnant till he brought it up. I mean I wasn't used to the idea yet. Considering I'm only a week into my pregnancy and I'll be having this child at the end of the month.

When I was done with my food I washed off my plate and walked into the living room. Sitting down on the disgusting couch I realize there was a small television in front of me.

"Does that thing actually work," I asked when he entered the room?

"Why yet it does," he just laughed.

"Can I watch some T.V?"

"Sure," he said as he headed towards the stairs, "I'll just be in my office if you need me."

"Ok, thanks."

And without another word I found the remote and switched it one. As I flipped through the channels I came across a news station. Something about a break in, "yes this man, (as the reporter held up a picture), broke into this house behind me. The burglar alarm went off but no one was home, Thank God. And no one knows yet who lives here. The police are investigating it now."

I dropped my jaw when I realized the house the reporter was standing in front of was mine. And the picture he was holding up was of the man, well vampire who tried to kill me not to long ago. I switch the T.V. back off and throw the remote on the side, running up the stairs only seconds later.

I reached Dicks office and knocked on the door, "Come on in."

When I opened the door I sat down on the seat in front of his desk with a scared look on my face. His room was dark. He had windows but they were all covered with blackest. The only light in the room was the lamp that was on his desk.

"He's back." I whispered.

"Who's back," he asked?

"That vampire that tried killing me…he broke into my house last night. Know that he knows I'm not there he's going to start looking for me. He's going to find me," I said in a scared tone.

"Angela, calm down. Even if he finds us here I won't let him hurt you…or the baby," he quickly added.

"Does he know where you live?"

"I have never met the man in my life. And I've been walking this planet for a very long time," he laughed.

"I just hope he doesn't find me because if he does I don't know what I am going to do. What…what if-."

"Angela, it's alright. Stop stressing out, you don't want to hurt the baby."

I just sit there and start to cry. I didn't even know why. I just felt so emotional so I let tears fall.

"Angela, come on, why don't I make you some tea," Dick offered.

"Oh, thank you," I say as I wipe the tears away, letting fresh ones fall.

"Ok, so just stay here and I'll be right back," he said as he got up and walked towards the door.

"Alright."

I jst sat there waiting for Dick to return. But minutes past and I wanted to know what was going on so I got up and headed downstairs. When I reached the kitchen I found a big mess all over the floor and counter tops. But Dick wasn't anywhere in sight. I noticed the back door was open so I peeked my head out and saw Dick Physically fighting someone.

I noticed it was the vampire that came after me so I shut the door, well more like slammed it and ran back up the stairs. I headed straight for my bedroom, locked the door, and hid in my closet.

I couldn't believe he had found me, but how? And so fast. I thought Don and I covered up out tracks pretty well. But I guess I was wrong.

I heard noises outside my bedroom door seconds later. I wanted to scream, I was so scared, but I held it in.

"Angela, it's me, its ok." It was Dick so I got up out of the closet and headed towards the door. Once I unlocked it and opened it I found Dick on the other side with a big smile on his face. He has bruises all over his arms and face but he looked happier than a lam.

"Is he gone," I asked in a shaky tone?

"Yes, you won't have to worry about him anymore," his smile just grew even bigger.

"How did you do it?"

"It was easy. I just pulled him outside, pulled his ring off, and let him burn out in the sunlight."

"Thanks."

"Oh, don't thank me just yet. I have a feeling there will be a lot more of them."

* * *

**So that was chapter six...if you want another chapter then leave some reviews!**

**the green button is so lonly...and its just sitting right there! **

**lmao**


	7. Going Insane

**ok here is the next chapter...hope you like it!!!**

* * *

**Going Insane**

Don's P.O.V

I've made it to Lilton and I've stopped to just chill for a while. I figured I was far enough away for know. I just wanted to enjoy someplace new for a bit. I can't get Angela out of my head so I decided to hunt for the first time, in a long time. I went after the first human I came across. It was dark so I didn't have to hide. Once I went in for the attack I pulled the male over to the side so we were hiding in the shadows. I didn't want anyone catching me while I drank from my victim. That wouldn't be good. I sank me teeth into the vain in his neck, and started to drink.

I haven't tasted anything quite like this in a long time. It was absolutely amazing. And once I realized I sucked the human dry I picked him up to throw him aside. When I looked at the humans face I saw Angela for a slit seconds. I dropped the body and jumped back. This wasn't good, I wanted to get her off of my mind, not see her face everywhere.

I ran to the next town over and stopped at a park. Sitting at one of the bench chairs I looked up at the sky. I quickly looked away when I see her face form in the stars. What was I going to do? I couldn't just live eternity seeing Angela's face everywhere.

I relaxed for a bit but then got up and walked around the quiet town. I was going crazy, seeing her face in the store windows, in the stars, even in the shadows. I couldn't take it anymore. I didn't want to live the rest of my life like this.

Suddenly I got really angry. Felt like I wanted to kill some more. I couldn't control it. I ran down a street, broke into the house at the end. I smelt of two people, Adults, probably in there early twenties, one female and one male. I followed there sent and found there room.

I jumped on the male first. Took my claws out and repeatedly scared him all over his body. He woke up and started to scream in pane, but I ignored him. The female woke up after his seconds cry for help and screamed herself when she saw me. Using my left hand I grabbed her by her hair and slammed her hard against the dashboard, she blacks out. At the same time, with my right hand, I grabbed my small sword from my pocket and slit the male's throat. He wouldn't stop scream so I had to shut him up. And when he stopped flailing and he took his last breath I sank my teeth into his skin and started do drink whatever wasn't pouring out of his slit throat. Umm it tasted even better than the other victims blood.

When I was done with him I threw him onto the floor and moved my attention over to the female. She was still out cold. I decided that I wanted to have a little fun with this one so I picked her up and threw her over my shoulders. I bought her down, deep into the woods and tied her to a tree with some rope I had in my pocket. And when I knew all the knots were securing I lightly slapped her in the face to wake her up. It wouldn't be fun messing with her when she wasn't aware of what was going on.

It took quite a few tries but eventually she opened up her eyes, screaming only seconds later of seeing me in front of her. But I didn't care because I knew that nobody could hear us, ll the more fun with her screaming anyways.

I ripped her nightgown down the middle exposing her skin underneath. Tears started to stream down her checks as she said, "Please don't kill me."

I just ignored her as I traced her stomach with my fingers. I loved the way she smelled. I enjoyed it for a few seconds then reached into my pocket, grabbing my small sword. Quickly, I stabbed her in the chest. She screams from the pain as I continuously twist it inside of her, I laugh at the enjoyment as its giving me a rush.

She coughs up blood as I pull it out of her, getting it all over me. I curse at her and stab her again, only this time it as in the stomach. This time she screamed even louder. I left the sword in and still as I licked the running blood from her body. I would have to say, a females blood is always the best. As I continue this I hear her heart take one last beat then stop. Know she was dead and I could enjoy my food in piece.

"Don," I hear someone scream as I finished up, "Done, what are you doing?"

* * *

**so tell me...what do you think?**


	8. Is he a Monster

**Ok so here is the next chapter...Its not that long but i hope you like it...**

* * *

**Is he a Monster**

Chiz's P.O.V

I could tell that Don was close by. He's somewhere in these woods. And I could smell that he wasn't well. I continued roaming around when I saw movement up ahead. And once I got a little closer I could tell it was Don from behind. He had a human tied to a tree, already dead.

"Don…Don, what are you doing," I screamed?

He quickly turns around and revealed his face. It was a face of a hurt monster. He showed his fangs and his eyes went wide revealing a gold coloring ring around his pupils. He wasn't Don anymore, he had lost it.

He came running after me so I looked around to see if I could find anything to use in defense. To my left I spotted a large log so I picked it up and with my problem threw it at him, hopping to knock him out. But it just missed him, only to fly right above his head and hit the ground.

He's right in front of me now so I pick up my guard and get ready to attack. I jump on top of him and through him to the ground, pinning him down. Sadly he got lose loose and rolled us over, him now on top of me.

"You cannot destroy me," he laughed.

"I don't want to destroy you, Don, I just want to help you," I screamed.

"I don't need help," he said as he clawed the right side of my face.

"But Don, you do. Look at what you did to that poor woman. Look at what you have become, you've become a monster," I say as I push him off of me and force him to look at the girl.

"That is what I must do. I must kill; I am a monster, monsters kill. I have been told…," he stopped talking and cried out angrily only seconds later to fall to his knees.

I took that moment to pick up a slightly large rock and hit him over the back of the head. I had no choice but to if I wanted to get through to him somehow. And when the deed was done and he was out cold, I picked him up off of the ground and threw him over my shoulders, taking him someplace to regain his control.

* * *

**So what did you think?  
Will Don wake up still crazy...will he no whts going on?  
Tell me what you think**

**Review it please!**


	9. In Dick's Office

**Sup everyone? so here is chapter nine i hope you like it...  
Its short...yes i no but ill have the next chapter up probly 2mara!!!**

* * *

**In Dick's Office**

Angela's P.O.V

"You know, I think you and Chiz were the only ones who didn't care that Don was dating me, a human," I laughed as I took a seat in his office.

"Yea, well even though it's against the rules we thought you two made a perfect couple. Don was really happy when he was with you," Dick replied as he sat down at his desk.

"I just can't believe after everything it took to be together he just ran off on me like that."

"He did pull a stupid move there," Dick agreed, "But Chiz will knock some sense into him and bring him back."

"I hope so because he deserves a beating or two for what he did."

"I have a feeling he will be getting one soon," he laughed.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, nothing…I was just saying."

"What?"

"He's going through hell right now Angela. Where ever he is he's not himself."

"What do you mean he's not himself?"

"He's lost his mind. He's killed quite a few people."

"But why? And how do you know?"

"I don't know why but I only know because I can feel it. I don't know where he is or how many people he's gone after but I know he's troubled."

When we finished talking, I headed downstairs and into the kitchen, suddenly feeling hungry. So I grabbed a plate of chicken and some sweet corn, put it into the microwave and let it heat up. When I was finished with it I headed back upstairs and into the bathroom. I got undressed and jumped in, letting the hot water massage my body, some of the knots loosening. It felt so warm and nice I didn't want to get out but when I finally did I put my hair up into a messy ponytail then put a towel around myself, drying myself down.

When I got to my room I put on a night gown and went to bed. It was only like five O'clock in the afternoon but I felt so tired suddenly.

The last thoughts that went through my head before I went to sleep where hoping that Don would be ok and would be home soon, so I could kick that ass of his. I giggled a little bit, picturing myself literally kicking his ass. He needs to know how he made me felt when he left. And I want to make sure he hears me clearly.

* * *

**What did you think?  
Do you like it so fa?**


	10. The Talk with Chiz

**The Talk with Chiz**

Don's P.O.V

I woke up in an unfamiliar place. The walls looked shitty and the floorboards didn't look any better. My head was pounding so I rubbed the back of my neck, trying to make some of the tension go away. As I look around I find a figure standing in the shadows. I got up, standing guard, ready to attack if I need to. But then I realized it was just Chiz by his scent.

"Chiz, what are you doing here?" I asked in a sort of whisper.

He ignored my question and started with his own. But he screamed at the top of his lungs, "Why did you do that? Why did you run off on Angela?" he got up in my face.

"She deserves better than me," I cried, "I don't want to keep putting her in danger," I said as I backed up a bit.

"But everyone is still coming after her. And you are gone. That just proves she needs you now more than ever," he said as he took another step forward.

"She's been attacked again?" I said in a scared tone.

"Well not that I know of but they will soon so you have to be there for her, to protect her."

"Why would they come after her? They have no reason to anymore."

"Actually, yes they do."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don, she's…she's pregnant."

"Well it can't be my child," I screamed. "Vampire's can't have children remember."

"But Don, it is your child. She's not going through a regular pregnancy. She's going through the same steps that female did so many centuries ago."

"But she didn't survive after she had her child."

"That is why you must be there for her. If she shows any signs of death then you can save her."

"No, no, no, no, no, I couldn't do that to her. I told her I never would."

"She will understand."

"But that's not the point. I told her that I would never do that to her. I can't break a promise."

"Even if it's to save her life?"

"Are you sure she's really pregnant?"

"Yes, Don, and she needs you. She was so upset when she found your letter. She was so close to killing the child."

"What, are you sure?"

"Yes Don, she told me this to my face. I wouldn't lie."

"Does she know how far along she is?"

"I don't know. I'd guess a little after two months."

I just look down at the floor. I had no idea she had felt that much love for me. I couldn't let her kill the child and possibly herself because I was so stupid. That's when I realized I wouldn't let the vampire consol rule my life. I didn't have to follow their rules. Love is love and you can't pull that apart.

"So Don, will you please come back with me? Stop being so foolish and just come back with me," Chiz ordered.

"You are right. She needs me and I need her. Who cares what the vampire consol will say or do," I said with a smile.

"That's the spirit," Chiz laughed as he slapped my back.


	11. He's Back

************

Hey everyone, sorry it took me so long to update. I've been kind of busy but here's chapter 11. Hope you like it...and don't forget to review it....lol

* * *

**He's Back  
**Angela's P.O.V

I woke up the next morning and rolled over to look at the time. It was a little after ten. I shot up seconds later realizing I had to pee. If I didn't move quickly I would just relieve myself right here so I ran to the bathroom as fast as I could. I instantly felt better after that. When I got back to my room I took out a pair of jeans and my white turtle neck. Once I pulled up my pant and tried to button them I knew I would lose. The button wouldn't reach the hole. So I looked thought my nightstand to see if I could find anything to hold my pants together. After a couple of minutes I finally found a sewing kit and pulled out an elastic band. I attached it to my pants and threw on my shirt.

I went back into the bathroom to brush my teeth but first I looked into the mirror staring at the person who was standing in front of me. Women were right when they said they lost their figure during a pregnancy. I no longer had a wine glass shape to my body. I finally looked away not wanting to stare at that person anymore and brushed my teeth.

When I was set I found my way downstairs and into the kitchen, grabbing myself some cereal to eat. I think it's amazing how hungry I always feel now that I am eating for two. As I was finishing up my breakfast I heard the front door slam, I almost jumped out of my seat at the sound. I then heard my name being called seconds later, "Angela, Angela." I knew right away who it was. I couldn't forget that voice. It was just so welcoming, warming, sounding like music to my ears.

I hopped out of my chair and ran to the front door. I stopped only a few feet in front of him, in front of Don. I stood there staring into his eyes making sure he was really there. I scanned him up and down then finally jumped into his arms. He picked me up off of the ground, holding me almost as if you would hold a new born. I placed my hands on either side of his face and we kissed passionately on the lips. I didn't want to let him go. I didn't want this to be over, afraid that this wasn't real, afraid that he wasn't really here, or maybe afraid that he would leave me again. But I had to, I was so mad at him for leaving me I had to leave his grip and stand on my own two feet. I had to ask him the questions that have been bothering me so much since the day I found his letter.

Once I was standing on my own I looked him in the eyes, making my face look serious, "Don, tell me, and don't lie to me. Why did you leave me? Why do that to me?" I tried to sound mad but wasn't succeeding.

"Angela, I was stupid I'm sorry," he frowned.

"No, that's not what I want to hear. Yes, I already know you pulled a stupid move but I want to know why? Why leave?" this time I screamed, sounding more fierce that I even kind of scared myself.

"After that vampire came after you I just felt so horrible. I didn't want you to get attacked again. I thought that if I left they would leave you alone," his voice was a whisper as he looked down at the floor. I could see hurt in his own eyes.

"That's no excuse. If you really, truly, loved me you would have stayed with me no matter what. And why do you think they would stop coming after me if you left me?" at this point I had tears streaming down my checks, I couldn't hold them back, I wasn't strong enough.

"Angela, I didn't know you were pregnant. I wouldn't have left if I had known."

"Chiz told you?" I asked almost shocked.

"Don't get mad at him," Was all he said in reply as he looked back up at me, afraid that I would get him into trouble.

"Even then, even if you were just leaving me because you didn't love me anymore, why leave me the way you did? Why write it all in a letter? Why not just tell it to my face?" I was so frustrated at this point; I could feel my face going red.

"I don't know, Angela. OK, I don't know but I am really sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. I was losing my mind."

"Clearly."

Without another word I fall into him and nuzzle my face into his chest. I could tell I was soaking his shirt with my tears but I didn't care.

"Did you really kill people while you were gone?" I asked in a shaky tone.

"Angel." I could tell he didn't want to answer this by the tone in his voice.

"Did you," I asked again but this time with more force.

"I wasn't myself. I was losing my mind, Angela. While I was gone I couldn't stop thinking about you. In the letter, when I wrote I would always have you in my heart, I wasn't lying. You aren't easily forgotten."

"Yes but Don, I don't just easily forgive. You really hurt me. Don, I wanted to die. Even ask Chiz or even Dick, I didn't care about the baby. I didn't want this baby because all it would remind me of was you."

Don's P.O.V

Chiz walked with me all the way up to Dick's front door but left as soon as I knocked on it. I had no idea where he went but I didn't really care at this point. I wanted to see Angela; I had to apologies to her for what I have done, for my stupidity. I knew she would hate me and it would take awhile for me to prove to her that she could trust me again but I was willing to do anything, everything. I needed her back and I was going to make sure that I got what I wanted.

When I opened the door to Dick's house and saw her, saw Angela standing in front of me I wanted to cry. She just looks so beautiful. She just stood there staring at me for a couple of minutes but when she finally jumped into my arms I didn't want to let her go. I squeezed her tight and kissed her. I didn't want this to end. But it did when she pushed away from me and her face went serious. Right then I knew what was about to come. I deserved it in every way. I had done something extremely stupid and was ready to pay the price.

* * *

**I will try to post the next chapter up faster...again I'm sorry...REVIEW!**


	12. What's Happened

**Hey, sorry the chapter is so short. I have such writers block it's not even funny. If you have ideas on what you want to see happen in the story then just let me now...or what i could do better! lol I'm talking to much again....anyways here's the chapter.**

* * *

**What's Happened  
**Angela's P.O.V

Don and I are sitting in the living room now still talking. I've been telling him what's been going on since he left. How Chiz talked me into coming here while he was gone, how Dick was protecting me. How safe I felt here. We just sat here for I don't even know how long. I was doing all the talking while he just sat there listening, with a frown on his face. The only thing I left out was the fact that the vampire that as after me had found me. I couldn't tell him about that, not yet anyways.

"I am just so glad your back," I say as I jump into his lap.

"Yea, I'm glad that I'm back to," he smile and looked down at my stomach, placing his hand on my lower abdomen. "So you're truly pregnant huh?"

"Yes Don, I wouldn't lie about a thing like that," I said as I looked into his eyes to show him the truth in my face.

"I just can't believe it. I sort of wish you weren't. I mean I am happy all the same but the last female that got pregnant from a vampire, she didn't survive."

"I know, I have heard that story before but what they didn't do after she had the baby, while she was slowly dying, was turn her. Don, you can turn me after I have this child," I assured him.

"But Angela, I told you that I would never do that to you. You really don't understand what card you get handed when you become a vampire."

"Well it's a risk I am going to have to take," I replied, my voice hard, showing him I didn't care about what I would become. As long as I was with him, nothing else mattered. "I don't want this baby to lose its mother after it is born and I surely don't want to lose you, ever Don."

"I love you so much Angela," he said, finally smiling.

"I love you too," I replied as I returned the smile and stood up from his lap.

Seconds later Chiz came walking into the living room with a frown on his face.

"What's the matter Chiz?" Don asked as he stood up beside me.

"The police are looking for you two," he replied.

"Why?" Don asked confused.

"I know why," I interrupted as I turned towards him, frowning. I was hoping this could have waited till later but it was too late now. I had to tell him.

"Ok then why are they looking for us?" Don asked after I didn't continue.

"Our house was broken into yesterday. I wasn't there but that man found out where we live and broke in, destroying the house."

"Well it's a good think he didn't find you," Don said with a smile as he took a step towards me, wanting to pull me in for a hug.

"Actually," I said as I stared down at the floor, stopping him where he was.

"What, actually what?" he asked, freaked, when again I didn't reply.

"He did, he found out I was here," I paused but continued seconds later, seeing the anger grow in Don's face. "But it's alright, Dick killed him."

"Are you sure?" he asked, calming down a bit.

"Yes," I assured him.

"Why didn't you tell me about his before?" he asked getting angry again.

"I knew you'd get upset. I just got you back, Don. I don't want to lose you again." I replied as a tear started to escape my eye.

"I'm so sorry, Angela," he wimped as he finally pulled me in for the hug.

"For?" I asked, even though I already knew why.

"I put you in all this danger."

"It wasn't just you though. Don, I could have walked away from you when we first met but I didn't want to, so this is my fault too."

"Yes, this is true but you are just human. I had more strength then you to walk away but I didn't either. All this is my fault."

"You can decide whose fault it is later but I suggest you head home and talk to the police," Chiz butted into our conversation. I really wish he would stop doing that. I just got Don back and he's already putting us to work.

"Your right," Don frowned; he broke our embrace and walked over to Chiz. I could hear him whisper something into his ear but couldn't make out what he was saying.


End file.
